Cleaning tools, such as mops, are commonly used in order to clean surfaces and other objects found in industry and in residential settings. Mops typically include an elongated handle with a mop head attached to the handle. A disposable wipe may be attached to the mop head, and may be configured in order to pick up dirt, lint, fluid, and other material from a surface when the mop head is moved over the surface.
A disposable wipe may be configured in order to pick up these materials when the disposable wipe is dry. Alternatively, the disposable wipe may be configured as a wet wipe in order to pick up these materials when the disposable wipe is moist to some degree. Once the disposable wipe reaches the end of its design life, the user may remove the disposable wipe from the mop head and subsequently throw away the disposable wipe. At such time, a new disposable wipe may be applied to the mop head in order to resume or start cleaning.
The bottom surface of the mop head is flat, causing the disposable wipe to be pressed flat against the surface to be cleaned. As such, the disposable wipe is moved as a substantially uniform object over the surface to be cleaned, which is also a substantially uniform surface. While smaller unwanted particles may be removed and retained, cleaning in this manner is ineffective at capturing and retaining larger particles, such as dust or lint, from the surface to be cleaned. For instance, balls of dust and/or lint may be shed from the disposable wipe either during cleaning, or after the mop head has been lifted up from the surface that was being cleaned.
The present invention provides for an improved cleaning tool and mop for use in cleaning a surface that is capable of removing both smaller and larger sized particles from the surface to be cleaned.